Una Memorable Blanca Navidad
by evi021
Summary: Misa y Hikaru Ichijo celebran una memorable blanca navidad en el calor de su hogar y su familia en Ciudad Macross 2013.


**Una Memorable Blanca Navidad**

Por Evi

**o**

* * *

**Notas preliminares:** Esta historia esta basada en Macross aunque para efectos de la misma y tomándome ciertas libertades con la cronología oficial, el Megaroad-01 aún no ha despegado para la navidad del año 2013 (Año 0001 de la Nueva Era). El título de esta historia está inspirado en la canción de _"Omoide no White Christmas"_ de Misa Hayase.

-

**DEDICADA A:**

Todos los que a lo largo del año me han apoyado en en esta aventura que ha sido para mi el sumergirme en el mundo de los fanfics de Macross. ¡Gracias por todo el apoyo, la motivación y la inspiración que todos ustedes me han dado!

A Sara, la fan No. 1 de la _"minipirruñita"._

**¡FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS!**

* * *

**Ciudad Macross**

**24 de diciembre 2013**

**2120 horas**

**-**

La nevada había arreciado bastante en las últimas horas. Aquella sin duda sería una muy blanca navidad, Misa pensaba mientras observaba la ventisca desde la ventana de la sala de su casa. Ahí dentro el ambiente era cálido y muy íntimo; la habitación estaba apenas iluminada por una lámpara que estaba en una mesita en la esquina y por las lucecitas del árbol de navidad. La casa estaba totalmente impregnada del olor del pino natural, lo que hacía que inconscientemente Misa recordara las navidades que había pasado al lado de sus padres siendo apenas una niña. Miró el árbol decorado con esferas rojas y doradas y con dulces. Aquello había sido obra de Hikaru y Misa no pudo evitar el sonreír. Él la conocía demasiado bien y sabía que le gustaban las cosas dulces. A veces bromeaba diciéndole que en su otra vida había sido una abejita.

Misa suspiró profundamente al pensar en su esposo ausente y volvió a mirar a la ventana tratando de distinguir, en medio de aquella tormenta de nieve, algún auto que pudiera acercarse a la casa, con la esperanza de que pudiera ser Hikaru. Sin embargo nadie se atrevería a salir a la calle con semejante clima. La almirante Hayase pensó en sus amigos y en lo mucho que habían planeado la cena de nochebuena en casa de los Jenius pero a juzgar por la tormenta que se había desencadenado súbitamente aquella tarde, Misa dudaba que alguien hubiera acudido a casa de Max y Milia. Sin duda aquello era decepcionante para ellos, pero seguramente al día siguiente todos podrían reunirse para comer juntos.

Sí, aquella tormenta de nieve había llegado de manera intempestiva. Hikaru aún había estado volando a esas horas y se había ordenado un aterrizaje inmediato a todos los VF1 y VF4 que estaban en el aire en esos momentos. El pronostico metereológico no había sido muy alentador. Misa se sentía tranquila al saber que por lo menos Hikaru estaba a salvo en la base. Quizás no podría ir a casa sino hasta que la tormenta amainara, pero el saber que estaba sano y salvo y en tierra firme hacía que Misa no estuviera tan preocupada… aunque eso no evitaba que lo extrañara como lo hacía cada vez que no estaban juntos.

Miró los regalos que se amontonaban debajo del árbol de navidad y pensó que nunca habían tenido tantos. Era la segunda navidad que pasaban juntos desde que se habían casado y el año anterior había sido memorable. No solo había sido su primera navidad como pareja, sino que Misa le había dado a Hikaru el mejor regalo que él hubiera deseado: le había dado la noticia de que iba a ser papá.

Misa sonrió suavemente al recordar el rostro de Hikaru y la manera en que una serie de sentimientos muy diversos aparecieron uno detrás de otro en rápida sucesión. Primero apareció la incredulidad, la sorpresa, el asombro… seguidos por la alegría, la euforia, la emoción… Misa recordó la manera en cómo Hikaru la había besado suave, muy suavemente, casi como si temiera lastimarla con aquel beso tan dulce y delicado. También recordó lo nervioso que estaba cuando ella tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su abdomen, para presentarlo con su bebé. Habían estado sentados sobre la alfombra, al lado del árbol de navidad, sus rostros iluminados únicamente por los foquitos del mismo. Misa jamás olvidaría la expresión en el rostro de su esposo, la manera en como le sonreía, como sus ojos ardían con puro amor.

La noticia había emocionado a Hikaru casi al borde de las lágrimas… esa misma noche habían comenzado a hacer mil planes para su bebé, incluso habían elegido los nombres que les gustarían para su retoño. Hikaru estaba seguro de que sería niña. Para él jamás había existido otra opción, estaba convencido de que Misa llevaba dentro de sí a una pequeña a la que llamarían Miku, por elección de su padre. Y así sucedió.

Misa fue alertada por una serie de sonidos suaves que llegaron hasta ella procedentes de la habitación de su bebita. Sus oídos de madre siempre estaban atentos al más mínimo sonido, por inaudible que este fuera. Mientras se dirigía al cuarto de su hija, Misa revisó su reloj y se dio cuenta de que era hora de alimentar a Miku.

- ¡Tiene el mismo apetito que su papá! – Misa comentó con una sonrisa.

Entró a la habitación y se inclinó sobre la cunita, en donde su pequeña de cuatro meses se movía impacientemente como si fuera un gusanito. Misa sonrió enternecida y acarició el cuerpecito de su bebita, la cual se sentía suave y tibia con la ropita color azul que llevaba puesta y que tenía bordado un patito amarillo en el pecho. La pequeña Miku comenzó a hacer algunos soniditos y a agitar sus manitas en el aire mientras Misa sonreía y la arrullaba suavemente. La bebita reconoció la voz de su madre de inmediato y su sola presencia pareció calmarla.

- ¿Tienes hambre, mi amor? Ya es hora de comer… - Misa le decía, acariciándole el cabello suave. - ¡Ven con mamá!

Misa levantó a Miku, sacándola de la cuna y acomodándola contra su pecho. La bebita dejó escapar un sonidito largo y agudo pero luego se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de su mamá, buscando su calor, mientras Misa se dirigía al mecedor. Una vez ahí comenzó a amamantar a su pequeñita, quien observaba fijamente a su mamá mientras era alimentada por ella.

- Tú papá llegará pronto, chiquita… no se perdería esta nochebuena por nada del mundo. Aunque me preocupa que maneje desde la base con este clima. Pero tu padre es un hombre terco y obstinado y cuando tiene una idea fija en la cabeza, no hay manera de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. ¡Yo no sé que será de ti, amorcito! Espero que no heredes el carácter de tus padres.

Miku hacía algunos soniditos con su garganta mientras comía, sin dejar de mirar a Misa, como si le estuviera contestando. La almirante Hayase por su parte estaba embelesada con la pequeña. Esos ojos azules eran una copia exacta de los de Hikaru… y Misa tenía que admitir que una de las primeras cosas que a ella le gustaron de ese piloto rebelde y malcriado fueron sus ojos, profundamente azules, dulces, intensos… los mismos ojos que ahora veía en su pequeña. Aquel pequeño ser era una mezcla perfecta de Hikaru y ella misma.

Misa jamás olvidaría la noche en la que habían comenzado los dolores del parto. Ella siempre se consideró una mujer fuerte y valiente, pero en ese momento se sintió asustada y vulnerable. El momento había llegado, era hora de dar a luz… pero ella tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Hikaru había sido su fuerza y su motivación. Él había estado a su lado a cada momento… desde que ella lo había despertado de una manera muy poco amable en la madrugada, anunciándole que el bebé venía en camino. Misa no pudo evitar el soltar una risita cuando recordó que Hikaru, entre adormilado, nervioso y emocionado, se había enredado en las sábanas y las cobijas al tratar de salir de la cama y había terminado en el piso.

- Jamás has sido un bebé que nos hayas dado problemas o causado dolores de cabeza. – Misa le dijo a su bebita, mientras le acariciaba el cabello. – Eso es sin duda algo que NO heredaste de nosotros… incluso el parto fue rápido y sin complicaciones… tu padre estuvo ahí para darte la bienvenida, para cortar el cordón umbilical y para recibirte en sus brazos cuando el doctor te entregó a nosotros… después me dijo que había sido amor a primera vista… que cuando te miró era como si se estuviera viendo a sí mismo en un espejo… pero que también pudo encontrar mucho de mí en ti, chiquita.

Misa besó la frente de su bebita y aquello pareció divertir a la pequeña, quien hizo algunos ruiditos emocionados y comenzó a agitar sus manitas. Su mamá se rió y acercó su dedo a Miku, quien lo apretó fuertemente en su mano mientras reía emocionada. Misa no pudo evitar el reír también y levantar a su hija para hacerla descansar sobre su hombro.

- ¡Eres una cosita muy inquieta! – Misa le palmeaba suavemente la espalda. – Te dormiste toda la tarde… presiento que ahora nos vas a tener a tu papá y a mí despiertos toda la noche¿no es así?

El corazón de Misa se aceleró cuando escuchó el sonido inconfundible de un automóvil deteniéndose fuera de la casa. Guardó silencio y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando se oyó el sonido del cerrojo y cómo la puerta se abrió y se cerró inmediatamente. Misa salió al pasillo, llevando a su pequeña en brazos y su sonrisa se hizo aún más radiante cuando vio a Hikaru, junto a la puerta, colgando su abrigo en el perchero y sacudiéndose la nieve del uniforme y el cabello. El joven General Ichijo sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando vio a su esposa y a su bebita frente a él en el pasillo.

- ¡Misa! – Hikaru se apresuró a ir a su lado y besarla suavemente en los labios antes de inclinarse a besar a su hija en la frente. - ¡Hola chiquita preciosa!

La bebita hizo toda clase de sonidos de felicidad y extendió su manita para agarrar el dedo de Hikaru y apretarlo con fuerza. Él se rió, sintiéndose enternecido y acarició el cabello suave de su hija… ese cabello color miel que había heredado de su madre. La pequeñita se rió y movió sus bracitos, apartando la mano de su papá de su cabeza juguetonamente.

- Te estábamos esperando. – Misa le habló con una voz llena de amor. – Pero te arriesgaste demasiado al manejar con este clima, amor. Estaba preocupada por ti.

- Hey, si puedo volar un VF puedo hacer cualquier cosa. – Respondió el arrogante piloto. – Además, no hay nada que pudiera mantenerme lejos de ustedes esta noche…

Hikaru había colocado sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Misa, abrazando así a las dos mujeres de su vida. Su esposa le sonreía con dulzura, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima. Él por su parte no podía dejar de mirar a Miku, quien descansaba cómodamente en el hombro de su mamá. Los ojos del General Ichijo se encontraron con los de la Almirante Hayase y ambos se sonrieron y casi como por reflejo se acercaron para besarse en los labios.

- ¡Feliz Navidad, princesa! – Hikaru habló en un susurro. - ¡Te amo!

- Y yo te amo a ti, Hikaru… - Misa se acurrucó contra él. - ¿Tienes hambre¿Quieres que sirva la cena?

- ¿Cocinaste?

Hikaru estaba sorprendido. A veces se preguntaba como es que Misa se las arreglaba para ser almirante, esposa y madre al mismo tiempo… y para ser excelente en cada uno de sus roles.

- Algo sencillo. – Misa le pasó a Miku a Hikaru. La bebita le extendió sus brazos a su padre, quien la recibió con cuidado. – Cuando la tormenta comenzó pensé que lo más seguro fuera que no pudiéramos ir a cenar a casa de Max y Milia… lo cuál es una pena porque Max es un chef excelente. Pero entonces decidí que iba a preparar algo rápido. Sabía que ibas a llegar cansado, con hambre y con frío…

Misa ya había desaparecido dentro de la cocina. Hikaru sonreía, de pie en la entrada de la sala. Iba a decir algo pero notó que su pequeña parecía estar fascinada con los foquitos del árbol de navidad, así que se acercó a él.

- ¿Te gustan, eh? – Le habló a su bebita, quien respondió con una serie de suaves soniditos y murmullos. – Son bonitos… mira, estos dulces son para tu mami… a ella le gusta comerlos y tengo la impresión de que a ti también te gustarán… solo que todavía estás muy chiquita para eso… ¿Ves todos esos regalos¡Eres una bebita con suerte, Miku! La mitad de ellos son para ti.

- Max debe de estar muy desilusionado. – La voz de Misa vino desde la cocina, acompañada del sonido de platos y vasos. - ¡Él y Milia habían preparado la cena de esta noche con tanta anticipación!

- Lo sé. – Hikaru respondió, tratando de mantener en paz a su bebita, que se movía como un gusanito, emocionada con las lucecitas del arbolito y queriendo alcanzar todos los adornos que estuvieran cerca. – Pero si el clima mejora mañana podríamos ir a comer con ellos. Estoy seguro que Miku pasará un buen día de navidad jugando con Komilia.

- Eso es lo que había pensando. – Misa sonrió, sintiéndose conectada con Hikaru como siempre. - ¿Cómo te fue en tu patrullaje, amor?

- Todo tranquilo. – Hikaru sonrió, mientras le hacía cosquillas a su bebita en el estómago, provocando que ella se carcajeara de una manera tan contagiosa, que hizo que él mismo se riera en voz alta.

- En realidad no sé si Miku es tu juguete o si tú eres el suyo. – Misa sonrió, recargándose contra el marco de la puerta de la sala.

Hikaru le devolvió la sonrisa y Misa se acercó a su esposo y a su bebita. Ambos contemplaron a la pequeña Miku por unos momentos. Ella hizo algunos ruiditos suaves, se estiró y bostezó, provocando que sus padres simplemente se derritieran por ella. Era increíble pensar que un ser humano tan pequeño, inocente y vulnerable tuviera completamente bajo su voluntad a la almirante Hayase y al general Ichijo, dos de los oficiales más importantes e influyentes de la UN SPACY.

- ¡Es preciosa! – Hikaru susurró. – Tan hermosa como la almirante Hayase-Ichijo, su madre.

Misa lo miró y él se inclinó para besarla en medio de los ojos. Ella correspondió aquella muestra de cariño besándolo justo debajo de la barbilla. Ambos se sonrieron y Misa frotó los brazos del general.

- ¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte y te pones algo cómodo y caliente? La cena está lista.

- ¡Buena idea, señora Ichijo! – Hikaru le entregó la bebita a su madre. – La verdad es que estoy hambriento.

Mientras Hikaru se cambiaba, Misa se paseaba con Miku de un lado a otro de la sala, cantándole canciones de cuna y arrullándola para que se durmiera. Cuando Hikaru regresó Misa colocó a la pequeña en su sillita de bebé, la besó en la frente y puso la sillita a un lado de ellos junto a la mesa del comedor. Miku protestó un poco al sentirse alejada de los brazos protectores de sus padres; pero cuando Hikaru la cubrió con su frazada de bebé, ella comenzó a adormilarse, sintiéndose segura al escuchar las voces de Misa y Hikaru que habían comenzado a cenar y a conversar de los asuntos relevantes del día.

- … y como la base estaba cerrada, fue difícil poder salir. Tuve que hacer uso de mi rango para ordenar que se me proporcionara un vehículo. ¡No iba a quedarme en la base en nochebuena sabiendo que todo esto esperaba por mí aquí en casa!

Misa sonreía al escuchar hablar así al piloto. Se había arriesgado mucho al conducir por las calles de Ciudad Macross con la tormenta pero ¿cómo enojarse con él por hacer algo tan inconsciente? Ella misma había estado esperando que hiciera algo así, que se apareciera en la casa en medio de la ventisca. Era la primera nochebuena que pasarían los tres juntos y Misa no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a ello.

- Fue muy peligroso el venir a casa en medio de la tormenta, Hikaru. – Misa no pudo resistir las ganas de hacerlo rabiar un poco.

- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? – Hikaru protestó. - Si la Madre Naturaleza está en mi contra pues tengo que demostrarle que conmigo no va a poder. Deberá pensarlo mejor la próxima vez que intente mantenerme lejos de mi familia. Se requiere algo más que una simple tormenta de nieve para hacerlo¿sabes?

- ¡Eres un arrogante! – Misa replicó con una sonrisa.

- Y tú eres hermosa.

Hikaru tomó la mano de Misa de encima de la mesa y sin romper contacto visual con ella se la llevó a los labios para besarla. Los ojos de ambos brillaban con el fuego intenso e incontrolable del amor que se tenían mutuamente… amor que había sido completado y bendecido por aquel pequeño ser que nuevamente reclamaba la atención de sus papás.

Los dos miraron a Miku, quien con los ojos bien abiertos los observaba y se mordía su puño cerrado. Cuando se percató de que había capturado la atención de sus padres, sacudió sus bracitos y piernitas en el aire. Su frazada salió volando y aquello pareció divertirla pues comenzó a reír, provocando la risa inmediata de Misa y Hikaru.

- ¡Ven para acá, pequeña traviesa! – Hikaru la tomó en brazos. – Estás emocionada¿verdad? Bueno, con tantos regalos yo también lo estaría. – El piloto hizo cosquillas en la nariz de su hija, provocando un acceso de risa en la pequeña. - ¡Eres la personita más popular de la UN SPACY en estos días¿Sabes? Me informaron que hoy fuiste con tu mami a hacer inspección al puente del Macross. ¡Dios mío! Cuando seas grande voy a tener que mantener a tus pretendientes a raya... nadie va a acercarte a ti si primero no pasan por la inspección y aprobación del General Ichijo.

- ¡Vaya papá tan celoso!

Misa se rió de aquel comentario, sabiendo que todavía pasarían muchísimos años antes de que Miku comenzara a tener pretendientes… aunque por otro lado, ella misma pensaba que su hija era la bebita más hermosa que alguna vez hubiera existido en el universo y sabía que se convertiría en una mujer muy bella. Pero ella y Hikaru se asegurarían de que su belleza física fuera comparable a su belleza interior, porque ninguna hija de ellos sería una mujer vana ni superflua.

Misa se levantó para comenzar a recoger los platos y Hikaru la siguió con la mirada, mientras Miku, en su regazo, jugaba con su mano.

- Deja eso, amor. – Hikaru habló. – De rato lo recogemos.

- Solo los voy a llevar a la cocina.

Miku hizo un sonidito muy peculiar que hizo que ambos la miraran. La bebita sonrió, sus ojitos azules y vivarachos yendo de su mamá a su papá y luego volvió a hacer el mismo sonido, echándole los brazos al cuello a Hikaru y dándole un húmedo beso de bebé en la mejilla.

- ¿La escuchaste? – Hikaru reía suavemente. - ¡Ese es el sonido que ella usa para decir _"papá"!_ Te lo había dicho, Misa…

- Es sólo un balbuceo de bebé, Hikaru. – Misa se sonrió. - ¿Ahora me vas a decir que entiendes el lenguaje de los bebés?

- Entiendo el lenguaje de mi hija. – Hikaru levantó a la pequeña sobre su cabeza juguetonamente. – Y sé que esa es su manera de decirme papá.

Misa pasó al lado de su esposo y lo besó suavemente en la mejilla antes de ir a la cocina con su cargamento de platos sucios. Hikaru la siguió con la mirada y le sonrió a la bebita, quien lo contemplaba extasiada.

- Tu mami no soporta ver platos sucios. – El piloto le informó. – Es una mujer muy limpia y por eso ni tú ni yo podemos hacer regadero¿de acuerdo? No queremos que se pase la vida limpiando la casa¿verdad?

La bebita balbuceaba, como si quisiera repetir las palabras que él le decía. Hikaru sonrió y colocó a Miku sobre su pecho. La pequeñita se acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de su padre y siguió haciendo suaves ruiditos con la garganta, mientras Hikaru le acariciaba la espalda.

- Hay que darle a tu mamita la mejor navidad que podamos, Miku. Tú papá era un hombre muy tonto y todavía me duele pensar que hace dos años…

Hikaru no siguió hablando, pero su mente regresó a la navidad del 2011… a ese fatídico día del ataque de Kamjin a Ciudad Onogi. Había sido un ataque cruel, brutal y despiadado. Las victimas se habían contado por miles y los hospitales no se habían dado abasto con las emergencias. Hikaru suspiró pesadamente cuando recordó aquel encuentro que había tenido con Misa esa noche bajo la sombra del Macross, sobre el puente del Prometheus… jamás olvidaría la tristeza en los ojos de Misa cuando ella le había dicho que siempre debería asegurarse de que su puerta estuviera cerrada… él había comprendido que ella sabía lo que había ocurrido con Minmei la noche anterior, pero había algo más detrás de las palabras de Misa esa noche, él siempre lo había sentido así.

- Había dejado mi puerta abierta, había dejado que Minmei entrara en mi vida… una vida de la que Misa era una parte importante. ¡Que ciego y que tonto fui al no darme cuenta de todo eso! – Hikaru pensaba, mientras sostenía a su pequeña en brazos.

Él se había sentido herido, confundido… y muy enojado. Misa se había rehusado a hablar con él¿Y cómo culparla? Cuando él había vuelto a casa Minmei lo había estado esperando con una cena de navidad… pero aún mientras estaba con ella era Misa quien ocupaba sus pensamientos, simplemente no había podido sacársela de la cabeza… mucho menos del corazón.

Minmei le había suplicado esa noche que dejara el ejército, pero él sabía, lo sabía muy bien… lo que ella en realidad le estaba pidiendo era que se alejara de Misa. Y esa noche, después de la cena…

Hikaru no pudo seguir recordando, era doloroso hacerlo. Abrazó aún más estrechamente a su hijita y la pequeña respondió a su abrazo aferrándose con sus manitas a la tela de la ropa del joven piloto estrella de la UN SPACY. La voz de Misa vino a sacar a Hikaru de esos recuerdos tan poco agradables. Él sonrió automáticamente al verla aparecer en la sala con dos platos con pastel de chocolate.

- Llegó el postre.

Misa sonrió cuando vio a Hikaru sentado en el sofá de la sala con su bebita descansando plácidamente sobre su pecho. Fue una escena de esas que ella deseaba guardar en su corazón para siempre. Su esposo le devolvió la sonrisa y Miku brincó de alegría cuando escuchó la voz de su madre. Enseguida le ofreció sus brazos y Misa la cargó, acomodándola en su costado mientras se acercaba al árbol de navidad.

- Creo que es hora de que abramos tus regalos, amorcito. ¡Estoy segura de que hay muchos juguetes para ti debajo de este arbolito!

Misa le hizo cosquillas en la barbilla a Miku y ella comenzó a reír emocionada, atrapando la mano de su mamá e intentando llevársela a la boca.

- ¡No, no! – Misa la reprendió suavemente. – No puedes ir por ahí mordisqueando todo lo que se te ponga enfrente, Miku… no quiero que te vayas a enfermar.

Misa se sentó en el suelo sobre la alfombra, sentó a Miku en su regazo y le dio una galleta que la bebita comenzó a morder con singular alegría. Hikaru sonrió y se apresuró a ir a su lado, no sin antes tomar la cámara fotográfica que estaba sobre una mesita cercana. Desde que él y Misa se habían casado y había recibido esa cámara digital como regalo de bodas de parte de los Jenius, él se había vuelto adicto a tomar fotografías de su familia. En su estudio tenía una gran cantidad de discos llenos al tope con fotografías de Misa y él… y ahora la colección de fotos de Miku comenzaba a crecer tan rápidamente como la bebita.

Comenzaron a abrir los regalos que la pequeña había recibido de todos los amigos de sus padres. Max y Milia habían sido los más generosos e incluso Miku había recibido unos cubos de colores como regalo de Komilia. Misa y Hikaru también se habían asegurado de que la pequeña Komilia recibiera un enorme oso de peluche como regalo de Miku. La siempre práctica Claudia le había regalado a la pequeña todo un guardarropas; aquel no fue el regalo favorito de Hikaru, quien insistía que a un bebé se le deberían de regalar juguetes. En cambio Misa agradeció el gesto de su mejor amiga, sabiendo que Miku estaba creciendo tan rápido que la ropa ya no le quedaba de un día para otro.

Kim, Vanessa y Sammy también habían comprado toda clase de regalos para la pequeña almirante Ichijo, como ellas solían llamarla. Sus regalos iban desde muñecos de goma con los que Miku podía jugar y morder, hasta un pequeño piano para bebés. Aquello emocionó particularmente a Misa, quien siempre había deseado que su hija aprendiera a tocar el piano. Los intentos que Hikaru hizo por enseñarle a Miku como funcionaba aquel juguete fueron demasiado dolorosos para los oídos de Misa, pero la bebita parecía pensar que su papá era el mejor pianista del mundo y se deleitó con el repertorio musical del joven general, gritando, riendo y aplaudiendo emocionada mientras su papá no solo tocaba el pianito, sino incluso cantaba. Misa no pudo evitar el pensar que aquella escena era casi surrealista, lo que terminó por hacerla reír a ella también.

El almirante Gloval, quien siempre decía que Miku era su nieta, le había enviado algunos juguetes didácticos que si bien no llamaron particularmente la atención de la bebita, seguramente le serían muy útiles cuando creciera un poco más.

Finalmente Miku recibió los regalos de sus padres: un caballito de peluche de parte de su mamá y un modelo superdeformado de un VF4 de parte de su papá. Aquel regalo fue típico de Hikaru, pero Misa aún seguía pensando que darle un avión de juguete a una bebita no era precisamente lo más normal del mundo… aunque admitía que su esposo jamás se había caracterizado por seguir el camino establecido, por más que él insistiera en que si el camino daba vuelta, había que dar vuelta.

Sin embargo los regalos de sus papás parecieron ser los favoritos de Miku, quien no soltó su caballito de peluche durante el resto de la noche y encontró que el VF4, hecho de un plástico suave, era una excelente mordedera, lo cuál provocó la risa de Misa y un comentario de Hikaru en el sentido de que él era un incomprendido.

Después de que Miku abrió todos sus regalos, después de que fue la estrella de la sesión fotográfica de su padre y después de que había encontrado que más emocionante y más divertido que los regalos era jugar con las envolturas de colores que estaban regadas por toda la sala, la pequeña estaba agotada. Misa la colocó en su sillita de bebé y le dio su caballo de peluche. Miku se quedó quieta, observando los foquitos del arbolito de navidad con atención mientras comenzaba a adormilarse. Habían sido demasiadas emociones para una sola noche.

Fue entonces cuando Misa y Hikaru decidieron que era hora de dedicarse unos minutos e intercambiar sus regalos de navidad. Los dos seguían sentados en el suelo, junto al arbolito, sus rostros iluminados por las lucecitas navideñas. Hikaru puso su mano en la barbilla de Misa y la atrajo hacia él para besarla suavemente en los labios. Ella correspondió a aquel beso, sintiendo todo el amor y la adoración que Hikaru sentía por ella en aquella caricia suave pero profunda.

- Te amo… - Él susurró contra sus labios antes de separarse y mirarla a los ojos. – Quisiera darte el mundo entero, Misa… pero la elección fue difícil… este año tú me diste el regalo más grande y maravilloso del mundo… - los dos miraron a la pequeña Miku y sonrieron. - ¿Cómo podría yo competir con eso?

- No Hikaru, ese regalo no te lo di yo a ti… yo creo que más bien la vida nos lo dio a ambos. Miku es la bendición que vino a completar la alegría tan perfecta que tú me haces sentir. Tu amor y nuestra bebita son lo más sagrado y lo más importante que existe en mi vida, Hikaru.

El joven Ichijo sonrió. Le gustaba escucharla decirle su nombre, no sabía porqué pero la manera en como ella lo pronunciaba, con tanto amor y calidez, siempre le provocaba un cosquilleo y un calorcito muy especial en el pecho. ¡Amaba a esa mujer con su vida! Misa lo volvía loco de amor, de felicidad, de alegría… su vida al lado de ella era como un cuento de hadas, de esos que terminaban con la frase "_y fueron felices para siempre_".

- ¿En qué piensas, amor? – Misa notó la manera en como él la observaba con adoración en sus ojos y una sonrisa suave en sus labios.

- Pienso en ti… en mí, en nosotros… en lo perfecta que es la vida… en lo maravilloso que es este mundo y en lo feliz que soy. Jamás pensé que—

Misa no lo dejó terminar, lo silenció con un beso profundo y cargado de sentimientos y de promesas. Un beso con el que ella le quería expresar, sin palabras, lo mucho que lo amaba y lo lejos que estaba dispuesta a llegar por él… ¡Cómo si él necesitara que Misa se lo dijera! Él bien sabía que ella lo amaba como jamás pensó que alguien pudiera llegar a amarlo en su vida, con un amor tan profundo y sincero y con una devoción y una adoración tan total que muchas veces Hikaru se sentía indigno de semejante amor, indigno de ella… pero ¿cómo podría vivir su vida sin Misa? Ella ya se había convertido en la sangre que corría por sus venas, en el aire que respiraba. Por eso él se había prometido que cada latido de su corazón pertenecía a Misa… él estaba viviendo su vida por ella y para ella. Se lo había dicho en alguna ocasión antes de salir a combate, él sabía que podía morir en cualquier momento… pero lo haría con gusto por ella. Aunque más que morir, él deseba vivir por ella y para ella.

Cuando se separaron ambos se miraron a los ojos, sonriendo conmovidos y sintiéndose tan enamorados como siempre. Se acariciaron por unos momentos, compartiendo un beso ocasional mientras comenzaban a abrir sus regalos. No eran nada grande ni espectacular pero, sin siquiera saberlo, ambos habían hecho lo mismo: habían estado haciendo una lista de todas esas pequeñas cosas que cada uno había visto a lo largo del año, esos pequeños artículos en los aparadores de las tiendas que a ambos les habían gustado o llamado la atención pero que no habían comprado… esos objetos que tal vez eran superfluos o de poco valor y poca importancia, pero el detalle de que ambos hubieran tenido el cuidado de llevar esa lista a lo largo de todo un año los hacían regalos muy especiales.

Misa recibió de Hikaru varios libros y CDs de música, un juego de un collar y aretes de esmeraldas, varios artículos de vestir, algunos artículos para su computadora, algunas antigüedades que a Misa le habían particularmente llamado la atención, una agenda electrónica de última generación, una caja de sus chocolates favoritos, en fin, regalos pequeños que le demostraron lo bien que la conocía su piloto y la atención que ponía a los detalles.

Hikaru por su parte recibió varios modelos de armar de diferentes tipos de naves reglamentarias de la UN SPACY. Siempre le habían gustado los modelos a escala, pero ahora, mientras cuidaba a Miku, se había hecho aficionado a armar aquellos modelos. Misa le compró un celular nuevo, uno que había visto y le había encantado, lleno de funciones y de todas esas cosas que hacen que un celular en particular sea especial para un hombre. Le había comprado una navaja suiza que Hikaru siempre había querido, la mejor que había encontrado en la tienda… y varios artículos de campamento, pues al joven piloto le gustaba salir de vez en cuando a pescar y a acampar con su buen amigo Max. Ambos se habían vuelto muy campiranos, lo cuál era bueno para dos pilotos con tantas responsabilidades y tanta tensión dentro de su trabajo. Le regaló también un reloj suizo que hacía juego con la navaja, algo de ropa, algunos DVDs con sus películas favoritas… regalos que a Hikaru lo hicieron sentir emocionado pero sobre todo muy amado por Misa. ¡Era increíble la manera en cómo ella lo consentía!

Después de intercambiar sus regalos, Hikaru preparó un poco de té de jazmín y ambos se instalaron en el sofá a tomarlo. La tormenta había amainado finalmente y ahora la nieve caía suavemente sobre Ciudad Macross. Misa se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de Hikaru mientras los dedos de él se enredaban en su cabello, acariciándolo con cariño. Ella había recargado su cabeza en su hombro y había metido su mano dentro de la camisa del piloto, para acariciar la piel desnuda de su pecho.

- Misa… - Hikaru preguntó de repente, sin poder apartar su vista de la pequeña que dormía frente a ellos. - ¿Eres feliz?

Misa sonrió adormiladamente contra el pecho de su esposo y levantó su rostro para besarlo suavemente en la barbilla.

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Hikaru¡Por supuesto que soy feliz! Jamás en mi vida pensé que podría ser tan feliz como lo soy ahora contigo… y con Miku.

- Solo quiero saber si estoy haciendo las cosas correctamente, eso es todo. – Hikaru la besó en la frente. – A veces me siento un poco nervioso.

- ¿Nervioso por qué? Amor, todo es perfecto… TÚ eres perfecto… eres el esposo perfecto y ahora el padre perfecto y tanto Miku como yo te adoramos, tú lo sabes.

- Lo sé. – Hikaru sonrió. – Y es por eso mismo que quiero asegurarme de que estoy haciendo las cosas bien… no quiero defraudarlas, preciosa. Ustedes son mi vida.

Los ojos de Misa y de Hikaru se encontraron e instintivamente él se movió un poco sobre el sofá, para mirar a Misa de frente y entregarse a los besos y caricias que ella ya le estaba prodigando.

- Un amor que crea algo tan perfecto como ese pedacito de vida que nació de nosotros no puede ser menos que perfecto, mi vida. – Misa susurró contra sus labios.

- Lo sé. – Hikaru sonrió contra los labios de ella, mientras los reclamaba desesperadamente.

Misa respondió a aquel beso de la misma manera, entregándose por completo a él y a los sentimientos que desde hacía tanto tiempo tenía en su corazón… porque su alma, su cuerpo, su mente, su corazón… ¡su vida misma! Todo le pertenecía a Hikaru Ichijo, siempre había sido así… y siempre sería así.

- Misa… - Hikaru susurró cuando se separaron. – Perdóname…

- ¿Por qué? – Ella le contestó en voz baja, sin dejar de acariciarle el rostro.

- Por haber sido tan tonto durante tanto tiempo… por todo el dolor que—

- ¡Shhhh! – Misa le puso un dedo sobre los labios. – Todo está bien, Hikaru… no hay nada que perdonar.

El general Ichijo besó el dedo de Misa y luego se permitió perderse en ese mar esmeralda que eran los ojos de ella. Los besó tiernamente, provocando un delicioso escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de la almirante cuando él hizo aquello. Luego sus labios bajaron para besarla con suavidad en el cuello, en ese punto débil que él bien sabía que su esposa tenía ahí. Misa se estremeció; los brazos fuertes de Hikaru se cerraron en torno a ella, haciéndola sentir protegida y amada. El aliento tibio del piloto contra su cuello, su respiración agitada y la manera en cómo la estaba besando la estaban llevando al paraíso… no importaba cuanto tiempo hubiera estado con Hikaru, él jamás dejaría de hacerla sentir mariposas en el estómago cada vez que la besaba de esa manera.

- ¡Feliz Navidad, señora Ichijo! – Él susurró en su oído, antes de atrapar el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios. - ¿Qué te parece si llevamos a Miku a su habitación y luego vamos a la nuestra? Todavía hay un regalo de navidad más que quiero darte.

La reacción de Misa no se hizo esperar. Se separó de él, mirándolo con una mirada llena de deseo y de pasión, pero con una sonrisa suave y tierna… esa era Misa Hayase-Ichijo, una mujer tierna y apasionada, llena de contrastes y de enigmas… la mujer a quien él amaba más que a su vida. Misa se puso de pie, sin soltar las manos del piloto y sin romper el contacto visual con él.

- Me parece perfecto, general Ichijo porque, a decir verdad, yo también estaba pensando en seguir con esta celebración allá adentro. – Misa señaló su habitación con la cabeza. – Donde está más cómodo y calientito.

Hikaru soltó una risita y se inclinó para besar a Misa suavemente en los labios. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos, pero luego decidieron que había que llevar a la pequeña a su habitación. Hikaru la tomó en brazos; Miku se movió un poco e hizo una serie de suaves ruiditos con la garganta, pero no se despertó. Los orgullosos padres la miraron y sonrieron enternecidos.

- ¡Se parece tanto a ti! – Hikaru comentó.

- Pero tiene tus ojos, amor.

- Es perfecta… es hermosa… nos salió bastante bonita, Misa… creo que no somos tan malos en esto. Algún día pronto debemos de comenzara a pensar en darle un hermanito¿No te parece? – Hikaru le guiñó el ojo a Misa.

La almirante sonrió y se ruborizó levemente, pero no hizo ningún otro comentario. Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de la pequeña, en donde Hikaru la colocó dentro de su cunita y la arropó con amor. Misa le puso el caballo de peluche a un lado y Miku se movió un poco, buscando una posición cómoda, ante los ojos vigilantes de sus papás que la observaban embelesados, pendientes de cada movimiento que hacía, de cada gesto, de cada ruidito… ¡Esa pequeñita se había convertido en el amor de sus vidas!

- ¡Buenas noches, chiquita! – Hikaru se inclinó para besarla en la frente. - ¡Te amo!

Misa le acarició el cabello suave y sedoso y también la besó con cariño.

- Duerme bien, amorcito… sueña bonito.

Hikaru extendió su brazo, indicándole con esto a Misa que se acercara. Ella se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de su piloto, mientras él la abrazaba con cariño. Los dos estuvieron un buen rato en silencio, admirando a su bebita y maravillándose del milagro de la vida… y del poder del amor. Finalmente los dos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron con ternura. Hikaru besó a Misa en la frente y comenzó a conducirla hacia la salida.

- ¿No crees que tenga frío? – Misa preguntó en la puerta. – Sigue nevando y la noche es muy fría… ¿No sería bueno que la lleváramos con nosotros?

- Ella está bien. – Hikaru besó suavemente a Misa en los labios. – Está profundamente dormida soñando con los regalos, los dulces y las lucecitas del arbolito. No te preocupes por ella, amor… además estoy seguro que Miku quiere que sus papás sean muy felices esta noche y hay otro Ichijo aquí que esta noche necesita tu amor… desesperadamente.

Misa le sonrió a su piloto y tomó su rostro entre sus manos para besarlo repetidamente en el rostro.

- Tú sabes que mi amor es tuyo incondicionalmente, Hikaru.

- Lo sé… - él respondió con una sonrisa traviesa y con los ojos brillándole profundamente. – Pero me gusta que me lo demuestres… además me prometiste un último regalo de navidad¿cierto?

- Tanto como tú me lo prometiste a mí.

- Señora Ichijo, - Hikaru puso sus brazos en torno al cuerpo de Misa, abrazándola posesivamente. – Este va a ser el mejor regalo de navidad que alguna vez haya recibido en su vida, se lo prometo.

- ¡Palabras, general Ichijo¡Demasiadas palabras! Mejor muéstreme un poco de acción.

- ¡Eres terrible, Misa! – Hikaru se rió y la besó en medio de los ojos. - ¡Recuerda que tú lo pediste! Te voy a enseñar porque a esta noche le llaman nochebuena.

Hikaru le guiñó el ojo a Misa y ella se cubrió la boca para no reírse en voz alta con aquella nueva espontaneidad de su piloto. Hikaru cerró con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de Miku, quien dormía plácida y profundamente, totalmente ajena al hecho de que en el pasillo su papá acababa de levantar a su mamá del piso y ahora la conducía a su habitación al final del pasillo.

- Hikaru… - Misa lo detuvo.

- Dime, preciosa…

- ¡Feliz navidad!

- Es feliz porque te tengo junto a mí. – Él respondió mirándola profundamente a los ojos.

Ambos se besaron suavemente antes de que el general Ichijo entrara a su habitación llevando a su esposa, la almirante Hayase-Ichijo en brazos. Afuera la nieve seguía cayendo, pero ahí dentro de esa casa que se había convertido en su hogar, su refugio y su pequeño pedazo de cielo en la tierra, aquella noche tanto Misa como Hikaru se sentían plenos y totalmente felices. Todo lo que les importaba en el universo se encontraba bajo ese techo esa noche… el mundo era un lugar que existía allá afuera. Dentro de su casa lo único que había era amor y los recuerdos de esa blanca navidad, la primera de muchas que pasarían juntos como familia… sí, sin duda su vida se había convertido en un cuento de hadas_… "y se amaron y fueron felices para siempre". -_

_-_

* * *

**.: GTO - MX :.**

* * *


End file.
